


A fate worse than death

by eib_kom_slakgedakru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eib_kom_slakgedakru/pseuds/eib_kom_slakgedakru
Summary: This work was based off of a conversation that i had with the amazing @kendrene.  I hope I was able to do it justice.





	A fate worse than death

**Author's Note:**

> This work was based off of a conversation that i had with the amazing @kendrene. I hope I was able to do it justice.

              “I won’t do it, Lexa!!!”, Clarke yells in their chambers.  “I won’t, and there’s nothing that you can say that’s going to change my mind.”  Clarke sits down on the couch with a huff, her decorative skirt flaring out, reminding Lexa of the last time they had both sat on that couch together.   _ MMMM _ , Lexa thinks to herself.   _ It took forever to scrub the stain out, but it was so worth it…. _ ”Are you even listening to me?”, she hears Clarke ask, and she drags her mind back to the present.  “Back on the Ark, there were people whose entire job, their entire lives, were spent getting rid of this stuff.  And here it’s a gift??”

              “My love, to refuse this gift would be a great insult.  The Clan he comes from, they are a prickly lot. Very quick to take insult, and their knowledge of poisons is……extensive.  There are stories of entire families murdered just to avenge a small slight. Of blood feuds that have taken years to run their course.  This would be a huge insult, considering who you are, and that you are my  _ houmon _ .  Do you really want a clan war?”  Lexa thinks back to the events of earlier that day…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
                                                                        **Earlier that day**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Lexa stood with Clarke on the steps of the Tower, greeting the incoming ambassadors of the different Clans.  This was a joyous occasion, celebrating the second year of the fall of Mount Weather, and the destruction of the Mountain Men.  The Ambassador of  _ Louwoda Kliron _ , Shallow Valley, steps forward with his gift for  _ Heda _ , and he presents it with a large smile, and a deep bow.  Lexa takes it with a grateful smile, and pulls the cover of the basket.  Inhaling the earthy scent of the black irregular balls, she closes her eyes in appreciation, and motions for Clarke to do the same.  Clarke does, and looks at the Ambassador with a puzzled look. 

               “What are these?”, Clarke asks with a puzzled look.  She’s never seen any of these, and this smell, while not unpleasant, reminds her of dark caves.  When she gets told, Lexa can see how Clarkes smile turns sickly, as if she’s eaten something that is spoiled.  It gets worse when Clarke is told how they are farmed.

               “Your gift is most appreciated,  _ Bandrona _ ”, Lexa says.  “We will be most happy to have them tonight at the feast.”  The Ambassadors smile gets even larger, and he steps to the side, bowing to both Lexa and Clarke.  “We shall discuss this later,  _ niron _ .  There are more guests to greet.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**Later that evening**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

                Clarke whines, “Do I really have to, Lexa??  Can’t we just say that I’m full, or some other excuse?? Did you hear how they are grown? And you eat this?!?!  I’m making up some excuse, and there’s nothing you can do to make me.” Clarke sits up and gulps as Lexa puts her hands on either side of Clarkes head and leans forwards.

                “You will eat,  _ niron _ .  If you don’t, we’ll see how long you can go without.”  Lexas voice is low, menacing, and her gaze is steady

                “Without?? Without what??”

                Lexas eyes drop to Clarkes chest, then back up to her eyes.  “Lets just say that sitting is the ONLY thing that’s going to happen on this couch for a very, very long time.  And just in case you forgot, I am  _ Heda _ .  I’m used to deprivation, and you,  _ niron _ , are not.”

                Later that evening at the feast, the servers bring out steaming bowls filled with the gift that  _ Bandrona kom Louwoda Kliron  _ brought.  They place one in front of each guest, starting with Lexa, and then Clarke, who sits to her right.  Lexa hears Clarke whimper, and she sighs. She’s going to hear about this one meal for the rest of the week, at least.

                Clarke looks at the bowl sitting in front of her, steam wafting off of it, brown bits floating.  She sees everyone’s eyes on her, the Ambassador beaming, pleased that his gift is so honored. She looks over and sees Lexa looking at her with an unreadable expression.  If I die, she thinks to herself, I’ll never let her live it down. Clarke kom Skaikru, Mountain Slayer,  _ Wanheda _ , picks up her spoon and fills it with mushroom soup.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment, let me know what you think


End file.
